Girl in New Orleans
Girl in New Orleans is the fourth episode of Season One of The Originals. Summary WOMAN ON A MISSION — With the annual Dauphine Street music festival around the corner, , itching for a night out, convinces to let her attend. Marcel cautiously obliges but asks to keep a watchful eye on Davina. Agnes convinces to visit a mysterious doctor in the bayou where she makes a shocking discovery. Meanwhile, takes a special interest in Cami, who reveals some alarming information about her past, and a determined is on a mission to get to the bottom of a recent strange encounter involving . Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux (credit only) *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Karen Kaia Livers as Agnes *Eka Darville as Diego *Steven Krueger as Joshua Rosza Guest Cast *Todd Stashwick as Kieran *Shane Coffey as Tim *Matt Kabus as Sean O'Connell *Andrea Powell as Dr. Paige Quotes : Klaus (to Camille) : "Is it evil to take what one wants? To satisfy hunger, even if doing so will cause another suffering, what some would call evil, I believe to be an appropriate response to a harsh and unfair world." Trivia *Antagonists; Agnes and Niklaus. *This episode marks the first appearances of Kieran, Tim and Sean O'Connell. *Both Klaus and Elijah meet Davina for the very first time in this episode. *Marcel and Cami scenes. *This is the first episode to not feature a main cast member in any capacity. *Sophie does not appear in this episode, but she is referred to. *Elijah has been undaggered, marking his return. *There is a major plothole in this episode, as Elijah should have started suffocating upon waking up, like he did when he was undaggered in the Salvatore Boarding House. *Klaus revealed the existence of the supernatural to Camille, although compelled her not to be afraid. *We learn Camille had a twin brother. Continuity Cultural References *Girl In New Orleans is the name of a 1972 song by . Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 1x04 Promo "Girl in New Orleans" (HD)|Short promo The Originals - Girl in New Orleans Preview|Extended promo The Originals 1x04 Canadian Promo - Girl in New Orleans HD|Canadian promo The Originals 1x04 Webclip - Girl in New Orleans|Webclip #1 The Originals 1x04 Webclip 2 - Girl in New Orleans HD|Webclip #2 Pictures DavinaMarcel1x04.jpg Davina1x04.jpg Marcel1x04.jpg Camilledavina1x04.jpg Camille1x04.jpg Klauscamille1x04.jpg Klauscamille21x04.jpg Niklaus1x04.jpg Davinacamille1x04.jpg Davina2x104.jpg Davinaklaus1x04.jpg Originals-ep-4-exclusive-photo.jpg Klausdavina1x04.jpg 1x04cam.jpg Klauscam1x04.jpg Klauscam1x042.jpg Klacamm1x04.jpg Kla1x044.jpg Klauscam1x044.jpg Dianeto13.jpg|Daniel and Joseph with some friends BTS Claire and Phoebebts.jpg|Claire and Phoebe BTS Marcel TO 1x04.jpg|Marcel Davina TO 1x04.jpg|Davina Klaus TO 1x04.jpg|Klaus Camille TO 1x04.jpg|Camille Camille 2 TO 1x04.jpg Klaus 2 TO 1x04.jpg|Klaus Klaus 3 TO 1x04.jpg Camille 3 TO 1x04.jpg|Camille Camille 4 TO 1x04.jpg Davina 2 TO 1x04.jpg|Davina Marcel 2 TO 1x04.jpg|Marcel Marcel 3 TO 1x04.jpg Davina 3 TO 1x04.jpg|Davina Davina 4 TO 1x04.jpg Marcel 4 TO 1x04.jpg|Marcel Davina 5 TO 1x04.jpg|Davina Klaus 4 TO 1x04.jpg|Klaus Camille 5 TO 1x04.jpg|Camille Klaus 5 TO 1x04.jpg|Klaus Camille 6 TO 1x04.jpg|Camille Camille 7 TO 1x04.jpg|Camille Klaus 6 TO 1x04.jpg|Klaus Klamille TO 1x04.jpg|Klaus compelling Camille Camille 8 TO 1x04.jpg|Camille Hayley TO 1x04.jpg|Hayley Agnes TO 1x04.jpg|Agnes Davinaklaus1x042.jpg Girlinneworleansklausdavina.jpg Girlinneworleansklausdavina2.jpg Girlinneworleansklausdavina3.jpg Girlinneworleansklausdavina4.jpg Girlinneworleansklausdavina5.jpg Hayleyrebekah1x04.jpg Hayleyrebekah1x042.jpg Hayleyrebekah1x043.jpg Hayleyrebekah1x044.jpg Hayleyrebekah1x045.jpg Hayleyrebekah1x046.jpg Agnes 2 TO 1x04.jpg|Agnes Hayley 2 TO 1x04.jpg|Hayley Agnes 3 TO 1x04.jpg|Agnes Rebekah TO 1x04.jpg|Rebekah Klaus 7 TO 1x04.jpg|Klaus Rebekah 2 TO 1x04.jpg|Rebekah Diego TO 1x04.jpg|Diego Josh TO 1x04.jpg|Josh Diego 2 TO 1x04.jpg|Diego Diego 3 TO 1x04.jpg Rebekah 3 TO 1x04.jpg|Rebekah Diego 4 TO 1x04.jpg|Diego Diego 5 TO 1x04.jpg|Diego Marcel 5 TO 1x04.jpg|Marcel Davina 6 TO 1x04.jpg|Davina Marcel 6 TO 1x04.jpg|Marcel Agnes 4 TO 1x04.jpg|Agnes Agnes 5 TO 1x04.jpg Davina 7 TO 1x04.jpg|Davina Camille 9 TO 1x04.jpg|Camille Davina 8 TO 1x04.jpg|Davina Camille 10 TO 1x04.jpg|Camille Kieran TO 1x04.jpg|Kieran Rebekah 4 TO 1x04.jpg|Rebekah References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season One Category:Flashback episodes